A Christmas To Remember
by trichloroethane
Summary: Daisuke invites Satoshi over to his place for a Christmas party. Chaos ensues, and of course, yaoi.


**A Christmas to Remember: **

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, never have, never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, some suggestive stuff perhaps, so sweet and fluffy it'll make your teeth rot, OOC.

A/N: Nothing. Merry Christmas everyone, this is a short sweet, fluffy little Christmas fic.

* * *

Daisuke stared at the snow falling outside, not even attempting to focus on what the teacher was saying. His thoughts lingered on a certain blue haired detective, more commonly known to the Azumano population as Satoshi Hiwatari. Contrary to popular belief though, he was actually trying to think of ways to convince the blue haired detective to spend Christmas with him. It had all started with his mom's idea for a 'small' Christmas celebration… 

_Flashback: _

"_Dai-chan!" Emiko Niwa called her son. "We're going to have a Christmas party at our place, most of our friends will be here. To stop you from getting bored, how about you invite one or two of your little friends over? The party will be on Christmas Eve, from 7pm to 11pm okay?" _

_Daisuke blinked, his still sleepy mind processing what she had just said. Dark, on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac and bouncing up and down in Daisuke's head cheering. "C'mon Dai-chan!" he yelled. "You can invite the Harada twins, Saehara's son…heck, you can even invite creepy bastard!" _

_Daisuke cringed slightly. He had a small crush-okay, make that a big one-on the quiet cold boy. "Whoa!" Dark gasped as he saw what Daisuke was thinking. "You _like _creepy bastard?" _

"_Dark, don't call him that please," pleaded the poor redhead. He didn't realise that he had finished his breakfast until his mother told him to grab his bag and hurry along. _

_End flashback_

Daisuke reflected that it would be quite…interesting to see his family's reaction to who he'd invited. A few minutes later, the bell rang and Daisuke swallowed hard. This would be tough, even without Dark. Right on cue, the purple haired kaitou appeared in his mind. _Ne Daisuke, you're actually going to invite creepy bastard to your house? _Daisuke sighed. So maybe it wasn't going to be easy after all. _Daisuke and Satoshi sitting in a tree, K-I- no wait a minute, that's not kinky enough…_

Daisuke somehow managed to push Dark out of his mind and blushing heavily from the previous remarks, he approached Satoshi. "Um…Hiwatari-kun?" he asked in a small voice. In an agonizingly slow way, the blue-eyed boy turned to meet his gaze and Daisuke found himself drowning in icy blue orbs.

"Yes?" Satoshi stared at Daisuke, who was fidgeting slightly. He also had a slight tinge of pink across his face and looked extremely edible like that… He looks so cute like that, Satoshi thought to himself. He immediately dismissed the thought and forced himself to listen to what the redhead had to say. "Niwa-kun, are you all right?" He leaned forward slightly, his eyes on the soft red lips that were slightly parted. He didn't realise that there was a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Daisuke fidgeted with his fingers nervously, trying to muster up all his courage. He always got tongue-tied around the gorgeous detective after he'd finally figured out his feelings for the other teen. He looked up shyly from beneath his messy bangs, expecting to see Satoshi frowning like he sometimes did when people wasted his time. Instead, though, he found Satoshi's face mere inches away from his. Daisuke let out a small squeak and moved backwards, his face now a shade of red never before seen. "I…" he paused, swallowed and then continued. "I…was wondering…um…well…uh…would you like to come over to…" He trailed off and Satoshi could only guess as what he said.

"I'm sorry Niwa-kun, what did you say?"

Daisuke swallowed. Oh no, he must think that I'm such an idiot!he thought to himself. Dark snickered. _Oh for the love of…just ask him and get it over with! _He lapsed into random mutterings and Daisuke shoved the thief to the back of his consciousness. "Uh…would you like to come to my place for a Christmas party?"

Satoshi looked at Daisuke silently, and then nodded just once. "Yes. I think that would be nice, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke looked up, startled at the sound of Satoshi speaking. The words floated into his mind and he jerked his head up in surprise. "Really? Cool!" _Enthusiastic, aren't we? _Dark's lazy drawl cut into his mind and caused Daisuke to blink. _Of course, love is never logical, though why you had to choose creepy boy over there is…_Dark paused for a moment and then looking through Daisuke's eyes, he smirked to himself. _No wait a minute, Dai-chan, I think you might get some nookie tonight, if I'm not mistaken about creepy boy…maybe you should put up some security cameras…_Daisuke turned beet red and to his credit, managed to coherently tell his crush the time and place of the party. He then scuttled off to run home.

Satoshi raised one eyebrow and followed the other boy out of the classroom in which their rather short encounter had taken place. Truth be told, he disliked Christmas and often shunned any company during the holiday. However, it was Daisuke who was in question this time. No matter what, Satoshi knew that as soon as Daisuke was concerned in the matter (however remotely), he would go to hell and back just to put a smile onto the ruby-eyed boy's face.

Really now Satoshi-sama, he will never return your feelings, Krad stated. The young detective could feel his alter ego's icy fingers gently brush over his bare skin. He shivered slightly, although not from the cold. Invisible tendrils of icy coldness ghosted their way under his shirt, moving steadily upwards towards his… Stop it Krad. The azure eyed boy forcefully pushed the blonde demon away. He'll never love you…he'll never return your feelings the way I do, Satoshi-sama. The blue haired boy sighed despondently and hung his head. His mind then filled with images of Daisuke-Daisuke laughing, Daisuke smiling, Daisuke blushing…Satoshi hurried home quickly, back to the cold, empty apartment that he called home.

**Daisuke: **

"Mom! I'm home!" Daisuke called out as he entered the house. He carefully tested the floor beneath him, expecting it to fall away beneath him at any moment. To his surprise, nothing happened throughout his whole journey through the hallway. A soft 'whooshing' noise suddenly echoed throughout the whole house and Daisuke found himself staring at a large steel gate, falling down with terrifying speed and force. Moving quickly, the redhead ran towards the door at the end of the corridor and performed a neat forward roll underneath the gate. Two seconds later, it hit the floor with a metallic clang and Emiko Niwa cam out wearing her usual cheerful smile.

"Well done Dai-chan, perfect score! Did you invite some of your friends over?"

Daisuke nodded. "I only invited one though…"

Emiko giggled. "Oh, I see, you want to be alone with Harada-san?"

Daisuke shook his head vigorously, his red locks swaying with the force. "No!"

His mother's face fell. "No? Oh well."

Dark cackled inside Daisuke head. _You're not going to tell her, are you? _He taunted. _I knew it! You like him, don't you? _When only silence met him, he cackled even harder. _You do! You like creepy bastard! _

Daisuke silently thanked the gods that he had finished all his Christmas shopping. The Harada twins had already gotten their presents (he had given them their gifts at school) as well as Takeshi and his other friends. Curiously enough, he had not given Satoshi his present at school, instead choosing to wait. He told himself that it was because he didn't want to embarrass the other boy, but he knew that it was because he was too shy to show Satoshi his feelings. Daisuke looked at the perfectly wrapped present sitting on his bed and his thoughts drifted towards the blue-haired boy once more.

**Satoshi: **

Satoshi sighed and ran a hand through his blue locks, frowning slightly. He had been searching all over the shops to find a present that the whole Niwa family could enjoy, and heaven only knew how long he had been searching for. He had Daisuke's present, of course, but he felt that it would be more polite to give the whole family something. The perfectionist finally settled on a box of chocolates and hurried home to get showered and dressed. Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom clad in a pair of casual jeans and a black turtleneck. He picked up the present, stepped out of the house and drove over to the Niwas' house.

**Daisuke: **

Daisuke groaned inwardly as another pair of relatives came through the door. His cheeks burned slightly from being pinched and his facial muscles ached from smiling so much. Worst of all, Satoshi wasn't here yet and Daisuke was already getting bored. It was agony being around the detective and not being able to show his feelings, but it was contact of a kind and that was all that the cheery redhead craved. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing again. Ignoring Dark's cackles, Daisuke rushed to the door and flung it open.

He opened the door, expecting to see an adult or three standing at the door. Instead, he caught his breath and looked at the angel that called himself Satoshi Hiwatari. "H-Hiwatari-kun," he stuttered. Blue eyes looked at him and then Satoshi held out the brightly wrapped box of chocolates that he had brought for the family. Just then, Emiko hurried over to the door, sparkling in the beautiful red dress that she had received from Kosuke for her birthday.

"Dai-chan, who---oh." Her smile faded just a little, but it was soon back in full force. She resisted the urge to kick the blue-haired detective right where it hurt and instead settled for not looking properly at him. "Please come in, Hiwatari-kun. The other guests are already here." She hurried off and then left the two teenagers standing awkwardly by the door.

Satoshi smiled slightly at the cute way Daisuke was blushing and he reflected on how good the redhead looked in black. True to Emiko fashion, she had dressed her son up in black and this contrasted sharply with his eyes and hair. It was all the genius could do to stop himself from just jumping the adorable blushing redhead right there and then. "Um…" Daisuke said, not sure of what to say. "Well…do you want to come up to my room for a while? There's a little while until dinner…so…yeah." Satoshi nodded and then handed Daisuke the present he had bought. The look of amazement and pleasure on his face was worth it, and Satoshi pushed Krad's hissing to the back of his mind.

"I hope you like it, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke nodded vigorously, his crimson eyes shining. "Thank you very much, Sa-Hiwatari-kun." That was so kind of him!Daisuke was fairly bubbling over with happiness and he practically bounced up the stairs. Satoshi followed behind at a more sedate pace, sparring with Krad verbally. He ascended the stairs, thoughts now on the redhead. A door swung open and Daisuke popped out, holding a box. "I hope you like it," he stammered as he handed the box to Satoshi. The azure-eyed boy stared at the gift. He…he got me something? The blue-haired detective could not remember the last time he had received a gift from anyone.

"Th-thank you." Daisuke beamed at him and Satoshi felt himself smiling back at the other boy just a little.

Daisuke slowly sat down on the bed and felt it bounce a little again as Satoshi joined him. The redhead looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap. Now what do I talk about? I can't talk about Dark and I don't want to even think about art!The awkward silence stretched between the two boys until Satoshi finally ventured to say, "You have a big family." Daisuke laughed and placed a hand on the back of his, smiling.

"Yeah I know, mom always likes to have big family reunions whenever there's a big holiday," Daisuke replied, smiling. "It's really fun though, usually my cousins and I go out together on one day and just have a 'Cousin Day' thing." Ruby eyes shone up at sapphire orbs and the two boys locked eyes. They sat there in comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes. _My God,_ groaned Dark inside Daisuke's head, _where's the action? More action and less talking please! _Daisuke choked on air and turned a fiery crimson. Satoshi watched the other teen in amusement, wondering idly what the kaitou had said this time. Amazingly, Krad kept silent.

As though by instinct, Satoshi slowly leaned closer to Daisuke. The cuteness that the redhead exuded was just too much. To his relief (and delight), Daisuke slowly leaned in closer as well. Just as they were about to kiss for the first time, Emiko's cheerful voice floated up the stairs. "Boys! Dinner!" They pulled away blushing furiously and went down the stairs, their heads spinning from the almost-kiss.

**Dinner time: **

Satoshi stole glance number twenty three at Daisuke as he ate. It wasn't that the food was badly cooked or anything, it was just that he couldn't eat that much and Emiko had gasped in shock when she noticed how thin Satoshi was. It had brought out the motherly side of her and she had practically force-fed the poor detective. Satoshi-sama, just give up and let me take over. Let me kill the Niwas, and then we will live in peace…

Shut up. As warm and fuzzy as Satoshi felt, the mere presence of Krad could shoot his good mood to hell. Next to him, Daisuke shifted and looked t him, puzzlement and then realisation in the beautiful red eyes that he had come to love. Daisuke squeaked and looked away, turning crimson when he realised that he'd locked eyes with Satoshi again.

To hell with it. Making a quick decision, Satoshi dropped his plate. Within the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Daisuke. The redhead looked up nervously. "Hiwatari-kun, what are yo-" he was cut off by Satoshi's lips pressing to his.

He's…kissing me?!Daisuke's lips parted slightly as he tried to protest, but Satoshi took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Daisuke stiffened up for a moment, and doubt set into the detective's mind. What if he doesn't want this?

Krad saw the opening, and gave his two cents on the whole thing. Satoshi, you cannot touch the Wing Tamer! He is filthy, not worth your love! The detective allowed Krad to get to him and he slowly backed away.

Daisuke opened his eyes at the sudden loss of warmth and comfort and saw Satoshi, carefully backing away. "I-I'll go now," he heard the blue-haired boy say. Daisuke didn't know what was going on, but he hurled himself at the detective.

"Please stay," he heard himself say. Ignoring Dark's hentai remarks, Daisuke pressed his lips to Satoshi's, drowning in the taste of the other boy. Mint…

Dark grinned inside Daisuke's head and settled down to watch, clutching his bag of popcorn and a cup of Coke. _Looks like good entertainment…_

Satoshi moaned quietly into Daisuke's mouth and thanked goodness that they were sitting away from the adults (thanks to thoughtful Emiko again) and fumbled with the buttons on Daisuke's shirt. Daisuke's hands were wandering all over his body and it was so hot, and…

"SATOSHI HIWATARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Satoshi's head jerked up. Emiko stood in the doorway, a horrified look on her face. Behind her, Kosuke and Daikii made gestures at the detective (which he interpreted as that they would handle the distraught mother). Daisuke whimpered again at the sudden loss of pleasure from Satoshi's arms, and Emiko looked even angrier (if that was at all possible).

"Satoshi…" Satoshi looked down at the sound of his name and caught his breath. Daisuke looked even more adorable, if that was at all possible. His hair was cutely ruffled, his lips were swollen from kissing and his face was completely flushed. The blue-haired detective was made acutely aware of his state of dress.

"Emiko, don't you think---" Kosuke began, but he was soon cut off by his wife.

"What do you mean by…by…corrupting my son like that?!" Emiko seemed so overcome by emotion that she promptly fell backward and fainted right into Daikii's arms. A silence befell the whole party, and even Satoshi's and Daisuke's two inner halves were silent.

Daisuke gulped, his eyes widening as he took in the whole scene. By now, most of the guests had gathered behind his mother and were watching the drama unfold. Luckily, Kosuke soon restored order. When everyone was back to the dining room and Daisuke and Satoshi were the only ones left in the room, Kosuke leaned towards the both of them and whispered, "I think you had better go back home, Satoshi. Take Daisuke with you and I'll call you guys when the fuss dies down."

Satoshi nodded. "Oh and Satoshi?" Daikii turned to look at the blue-haired detective, his eyes dead serious.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to use protection."

The two boys dashed out, blushing madly. Fifteen minutes later, they were at Satoshi's house. Daisuke flopped down on the couch and smiled at Satoshi. He was met with an evil grin from the blue-haired genius. "Now, where were we?"

Outside, the snow fell, and lights from various Christmas trees and shops sparkled. Yes; a Christmas to remember indeed.

* * *

Oh dear. I'm sorry I didn't put much Dark and Krad in there, it's just that I couldn't handle so many characters and whatnot, you know? It's really messed up because I typed it in a hurry…so yeah. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone! As for my Christmas presents…reviews please? Luv yaz, 

Baka4life90


End file.
